Love Me Just The Way I Am
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: SONGFIC! Draco struggles with his fading relationship with Ginny. DG


Love Me Just The Way I Am  
  
A/N: A D/G fic. It's very IC. * in character* I immediatly thought of Draco and Ginny when I heard this song. Only if they were together, though.  
  
Sorry  
  
You made me feel sorry  
  
Draco guiltily turned away from Ginny's crying figure in the corner. He was partly relieved she hadn't noticed him yet.  
  
Last night  
  
I came home too late  
  
And you were there waiting  
  
I know  
  
It's easy to call  
  
I guess I wasn't thinking of you  
  
Draco slipped in, putting on his familar stony face.  
  
Ginny stood up. " Draco!"  
  
He forced a smile on his face and hugged her tightly.  
  
She could sense his sadness. " You didn't get the job, did you?" she asked softly.  
  
He shook his head. Fresh tears welled in her eyes. " Does this mean you'll be gone for another four months?"  
  
He gulped and nodded. She turned away, bravely smiling at him. " That's okay! You need a job. Here, get your stuff, I'll be okay."  
  
He felt like the lowest man on Earth. But he had to get a job. " Gin...." he whispered.  
  
She waved him off. " Bye, Draco."  
  
He sighed and walked out.  
  
It's not that I don't care  
  
You should know me  
  
Better by now  
  
He slumped on the corner, tears spilling down his cheeks. He hated how he couldn't find a job, how he was making his beloved wife unhappy. He wished it were the old days at Hogwarts...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was the Winter Ball and Draco was Ginny's date.  
  
They laughed as they twirled each other around, until they were both breathless.  
  
" Ginny?" he asked.  
  
She turned to him, smiling. " What?"  
  
He cradled her cheek and kissed her deeply. Cheers filled the area. Ginny looked up and saw Harry and Hermione grinning at them.  
  
I am sorry I made you feel lonely inside  
  
I am sorry I made you feel bad  
  
What I'm trying to say  
  
I'm not always that way  
  
So Love Me For All  
  
That I Am  
  
Draco slipped inside, when Ginny was asleep. He wished that he could climb next to her, hug her gently to him, and fall into a peaceful sleep. But he couldn't. He had ruined the relationship. It would take lots of flowers, candy, and kisses to make it up.  
  
He noticed tear stains on her cheeks and cringed. He hated that he was making her cry. He loved her so much. But, he needed a job. A job so they could spend the rest of their life together in happiness. A chance to give her a wealthy life.  
  
' Maybe she only wants you' a nagging voice said in his head. He scowled. Damn his conscience!  
  
He kneeled down to her. " I love you. I promise that one day, we'll be happy and rich together. I promise."  
  
He stood up and left the room.  
  
I know  
  
I know  
  
I often forget to say that " I love you"  
  
As he walked down the street, he missed all the times he could've called or said he loved Ginny. He prayed that she knew it in her heart. After all, they had exchanged vows and became one with each other, right?  
  
And yes  
  
And yes  
  
I truly regret  
  
The times I could have hugged you  
  
He was now missing her warm hugs, and sweet kisses. She didn't expect him to pay attention to her all the time, just simple acts of affection. But he had messed up.  
  
Big time.  
  
He didn't blame her if she wanted to forget about him. But he would always love her. Even when he was away from her.  
  
True  
  
I made a promise  
  
I do  
  
But I know deep down that I'm wrong  
  
But when the heat comes down  
  
It's you  
  
That keeps me going on  
  
The next few months, Draco was fed up. But he kept on going. Anything to have a freckled face beam at him.  
  
4 Months Later...  
  
Ginny was busy putting up laundry when her door opened. Her pulse quickened.  
  
" Who's there?" she asked bravely.  
  
There was a familiar chuckle. Her eyes widened. " Draco!"  
  
He grinned at her. " I got the job!"  
  
She screamed in delight and hugged him tightly.  
  
He smiled.  
  
He was finally home for good.  
  
The End!  
  
AWWW 


End file.
